The invention relates to an airbag module for a motor vehicle An airbag module of this type comprises an airbag, a gas generator for inflating the airbag in the event of a crash in order to protect a vehicle occupant, and a module housing for accommodating the gas generator and the airbag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,360 discloses an airbag module for a motor vehicle, which has a base plate with a covering in addition to an airbag and a gas generator. In this case, the airbag and gas generator are arranged on different sides of the base plate. The invention is based on the problem of providing an airbag module that permits the gas generator, on the one hand, and the airbag, on the other hand, to be arranged as variably as possible.